


Klance One Shots (and More!)

by luiswrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiswrites/pseuds/luiswrites
Summary: Lance tries to throw a party the Shadow World will remember.





	1. Shadowhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to throw a party the Shadow World will remember.

What do you do when you’re 18 and the youngest warlock alive? You throw a party of course! 

Lance had grown up hearing about Magnus Bane’s legendary parties. He doesn’t throw them anymore; he has children and a Shadowhunter husband to care about now, but Lance always heard they were the best. 

He grew up listening to Seelies and vampires rave about the old Magnus for many years. He would often throw extravagant parties that would last days on end, but that were hazy in memory. The greatest parties were always better in the hands of the most powerful warlock. 

This had inspired Lance, and he knew that his first party had to be better than anything Magnus had ever had. 

At least that was Lance’s original plan, but right now it looked more like a chaperoned middle school dance. Everyone stood around awkwardly holding their drinks, not knowing what to do. It felt as if someone were to sneeze, it would send everyone running.

Maybe inviting the Shadowhunters was a bad idea. 

Of course the alliance had been put into action— courtesy of Alec Lightwood-Bane— years ago. However, no one was quite close to giving their full trust to the Shadowhunters, and it’s not like Lance could blame them either; he had had run ins with a few of the ‘holier than thou’ types. He knew fully what they were capable of. 

Maybe that’s why he invited them. Danger had always called to him, and he loved to flirt back. 

I think this party just needs a little push, Lance thought, and that’s when he saw him; the jet black of his hair and clothes peeking out from the sea of colors. 

Keith Kogane, the best Shadowhunter of his age, and Lance’s long-time crush 

Lance was a friend of the Phoenix institute since he was younger. They often called on him for different favors as he was the most powerful warlock in Arizona. Thanks to his training from Catarina Loss, he was able to do more complicated spells at the age of ten. He was something of a warlock prodigy. 

He was twelve when Keith had found his way to the institute. (He didn’t know much about what led him there, besides a severe demon attack that left him parentless and alone.) Over the years, however, they had become acquainted and Lance considered them to be friends. Or at least a friend he could flirt with. 

Lance cleared his throat and held his head high. Slowly, but confidently he made his way over to him, just stopping a few feet behind him. 

He had invited Keith weeks ago, but he didn’t really think he’d come. 

“Hey Kogane, I didn’t think you’d show,” Keith turned around and gave Lance a small smile. 

“I didn’t want to, but Shiro insisted. Parties aren’t really my thing, you know?”

Lance nodded, “I’m glad you came. This party is—“

“A fucking wreck?” Keith laughed, which made Lance blush, but he laughed as well. 

“More or less. It’s good to see such a beautiful face,” Keith scoffed and pushed Lance’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

“Even with all these Fair Folk around?” Keith gestured to the room. 

None of them come close to you.

Lance held out his hand, “Dance with me?”

With reluctance, Keith took his hand and they walked to the center of the dance floor. “I can’t dance Lance.” 

“Don’t think of it as dancing then; think of it as— as slaying a demon!” 

“That, I can do with ease. This—“ he looked around the room. “This is terrifying.”

Lance smiled in reassurance. “Relax; I’ve got you. You’ll be okay.” 

Realistically, Keith was more than okay. He’s a fucking natural. Lance took the lead as they danced around the floor, and Keith was always with him. 

Suddenly, everyone that was just standing there joined in. Bodies were everywhere copying the way Lance and Keith were moving. The Fair Folk may have started it, but stories will tell of the strong pull of magic calling people to the floor. 

But right now Lance had Keith in front of him, and they were having the time of their lives. 

It wasn’t until after the third song that Keith spoke, “Lance, you’re glowing,”

“I’m always glowing when I’m with you,” 

Keith blushed a deep red. “Lance, I’m serious! You’re actually glowing.” 

And he was glowing such a deep blue; his magic was spilling out of him as they danced. It surrounded him like an aura and spread out in large waves among the room. “I-wow,”

“How’re you doing that?” Keith was astonished. 

“I don’t know?” It was more of a question than an answer, but right now Lance didn’t have an answer. 

“You’re so—“ Keith stopped himself, but then seemed to grow confidence. “Beautiful. Lance you’re always so beautiful.” 

That was all Lance needed to hear before their mouths met in a mutual desire that had been kept in for years. It was everything Lance had imagined it would be; hot and sweet and chapped lips. All Keith and all perfect. The room around them turned purple and everyone turned to stare. They didn’t care though; they had each other. 

When they pulled away for air, Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s. 

“Keith.” 

“Hm?” 

“You’re glowing red now,” they both broke out into a dazed laughter. 

That night, they danced and kissed until dawn. For years down the line Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike would refer to this as a legendary party; one full of magic and love, but none of that really mattered to Lance anymore. He had Keith, and that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to a coffee shop on his way home.

I honestly don’t know what compels me to walk into the coffee shop in the afternoon. Shiro had suggested it that morning but gave me more of a choice about actually stopping by.

“It’s your choice, but Adam says they have the best cheesecake for miles,” Shiro smirks, “It’s up to you though, but it is on your way home.”

Over the years, Shiro has learned to master what he calls his ‘persuasive big brother voice;’ I call it fucking annoying, and Adam just rolls his eyes and huffs, but Shiro knows the power it holds.

I roll my eyes again at the memory as I push the glass doors open. It’s been an overall terrible day, and I just need a coffee to get me through the possible hours of studying for finals.

I look around now, walking further into the shop, taking in all the sights and smells. At the counter, behind the display cases, is a middle-aged man with a striking orange hair and an insane moustache to match. He has a strong British accent and is currently long-windedly ranting to a group of teenage girls who look like they simultaneously want to drop dead in this moment.

They’re so fucking loud, it stands out over the soft coffee shop atmosphere. Instead of listening to them ramble, I look to the menu and pull out my wallet. It’s an old worn-down wallet that Shiro gave me when I was old enough for my first job. The red fabric was decorated with now-faded hippos. 

I try and focus on what I need to buy, but my thoughts are interrupted by the change in my wallet falling to the floor. I can feel my face heating up and the blood rushes to my ears, blocking out a majority of the noise. 

For some ungodly reason I struggle to pick up the individual coins, and by the time I stand up the girls are gone and so is the strange man. However, the last person I’d expect to see today stands in his place. I feel the heat in my face intensify as he speaks. 

“Hey man, what brings you in today of all days?” 

Normally I can keep my cool around him, then he smirks and I stumble. “I, uh coffee?”

That earns a genuine laugh from Lance and I feel my knees go weak. “Well, this is a coffee shop.”

“Oh,” I reply lamely, and then I try and cover up my awkward by looking to the menu. That doesn’t help, because suddenly everything that was once in English now appears Greek to my pinning ass. 

The confusion must be clear on my face because Lance smiles. My heart suddenly does a backflip and I think I need to sit down.

“You’re in luck Keithy-boy, I just so happened to have brewed my specialty a minute ago so the pot is still fresh.”

I blush again. “That-uh, yeah I’ll take that. How- how much?” 

He shakes his head, “Consider it on the house.”

“No seriously. What do I owe you?” I’m beginning to regain my composure. 

“I can’t just let a pretty face pay for the best coffee in town.” Yeah I definitely feel braver so I say; 

“Then you must never have to pay a penny.” 

And Lance blushes such a deep red, that suddenly sends him as flustered as I was just moments ago. His voice cracks as he speaks, “‘Lance Surprise’ coming right up!” 

I laugh under my breath and walk to the other side of the counter. Now I see why Shiro insisted I come here. He and Adam have known for years about my thing for Lance, and they find it hilarious. 

Lance returns a few minutes later with a large cup. “It’s my personal blend that I make whenever I have an extra shitty day. It’s vanilla bean coffee with strawberry syrup and chocolate chips.” 

“Thank you Lance. If I like it, maybe I’ll come back again.” 

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” he says as I walk out the door. I look at the cup before taking a sip. As I bring it back down I notice something written in rushed black ink.

(xxx)xxx-xxx 

Call me ;)

-Lancey-Lance <3

Needless to say Shiro was mad that I came back without his cheesecake, but I couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really my best work, but let me know if you did like it!!! All feedback helps!!!


End file.
